


DCU Femslash Drabbles 2012

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the femslash week 2012 on tumblr. The first two are Janet/Steph, but will be adding more pairings as the week goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part to this drabble can be found Wisia's DCU Drabbles in chapter 115.
> 
> Other femslash drabbles found in Wisia's DCU Drabbles as well as I've written them after Jan.

“Stephanie is very lovely, isn’t she?” Janet said casually. She watched the girl’s retreating back. It was a very nice rear end.

                “Uh, yeah, she is.” Timothy turned to face her, and his expression looked a bit disturbed. Janet frowned. She thought she had taught him to hide his emotions better than that.

                “Really, mother?” Timothy asked, and his expression was more than disturbed now. His mouth was gaping in the most distasteful way. Perhaps it was time for Timothy to escort her to another one of those stupid events.

                “I believe you should come with me to the Spring Gala on Friday,” Janet said and started walking away calmly.

                “Mother!” Timothy hurried after her.

                “You do not need to shout,” Janet reprimanded him sharply. “And it has been some time since you have appeared in public.”

                “It’s not that,” and this time Timothy was quieter. He was fast to correct himself, and Janet could have nodded in approval but that was a waste of motion.

                “Then, what is it?”

                “Please tell me you’re not thinking of…” Timothy trailed off, and Janet didn’t even pause one bit as she entered her office. Timothy leaned against the door.

                “Yes?” Janet seated herself at the desk, leaning forward on her elbows.

                Timothy shook his head. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

                Janet merely smiled. “Of course, Timothy.”

                “I’m going to my room,” Timothy sighed. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

                “All right,” Janet said. She was full of amusement. “And Timothy, it is none of your business who I’m interested in.”

                That made Timothy yelped and run as soon as he was out of Janet’s eyesight. Janet could have sworn she heard him muttering he didn’t hear that. That just made her want to laugh, but she grabbed her pen. She had work to do and a certain female to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Janet forcibly gets Steph's attention.

 “Ack! Sorry!” Steph apologized quickly. She had bumped into someone, and that person’s paper was going everywhere. Steph knelt down and hurried to gather the papers strewed across the sidewalk. They looked very important.

                “It’s fine,” the woman waved off dismissively. She set to retrieving the papers as well with a cool efficiency that seemed familiar. Steph passed her the rest of the papers, and she realized she recognized those eyes and chin.

“Oh, you’re Tim’s mom,” Steph said, eyes wide with realization. She had only met Tim’s mom once before.

                “Yes, I am.” Tim’s mother looked at her with piercing eyes.

                “I’m sorry for bumping into you,” Steph apologized.

                “No harm done,” and Mrs. Drake sorted and organized her papers easily. “You are Stephanie Brown, correct?”

                “Yes, and you can call me Steph. How’s Tim by the way?”

                “He is doing well, and I like  _Stephanie_.” Mrs. Drake raised her eyebrows empathetically. “It’s a good name. Shortening it seems terrible.”

                Steph laughed. “No, really, it’s okay. I prefer Steph anyway. Only people who want to yell at me call me Steph.”

                “Oh,” Mrs. Drake said. Stephanie flushed.

                “I mean—well, I don’t get in trouble—just, sometimes—“ Steph floundered.

                “I understand,” Mrs. Drake said. She took a step and paused. “Are you free?”

                “Uh, what? Now?” Steph looked at her confused.

                “Yes. Now.” Mrs. Drake smiled. “Perhaps you would like to join Timothy and me for lunch. That is actually where I am headed to right now.”

                “Um, sure!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois is saved by someone unexpected.

                Lois felt the familiar rush of air as she fell from a skyscraper. Again. This was like the fourth time this month alone, and she wished she could those idiots. Why was it always a dangerous chase into the higher levels of a building?

                However, there was one thing different in Lois’s descent this time. Instead of the strong arms and firm chest Lois was accustomed to, she was pressed firm against breasts only slightly smaller than her own.

                “You’re not Superman.” Lois blinked in surprise. Wonder Woman was close and personal to her, and there was just the slightest twitch in those lips.

                “No. I’m not,” Wonder Woman said. “I think he is halfway around the world.”

                Lois nodded. “Probably is.”

                “Where should I take you?”

                They were still floating in the air, and well, Lois had her news piece now.

                “How about…my home? I would like to thank you.” Lois put her free hand on Wonder Woman’s shoulder. The muscle there flexed under her palm as Wonder Woman adjusted her hold slightly.

                “Is that why Superman always look so happy to see you?”

                Lois’s smile was sharp. “No. This is special for you.”

                And her hand slid around the back of Wonder Woman’s head, pulling her into a soft slow kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CassSteph. Rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really tried writing lesbian sex before, so yeah....not sure.

  Steph licked, kissed and nipped her way into Cass’s mouth. She tasted like the red wine they were drinking. Cass kissed back, hands on Steph’s back, fingers scratching.

                “More,” Cass said and pressed her hips upward till it was leveled with Steph’s. Height differences were sometimes unfortunate. But that problem soon disappeared because when Steph tried to wiggle closer, they ended up rolling off the bed. It made it easier.

                They didn’t stop kissing though, and Steph had to groan. At each jerk and push that brought their lower halves together. She wanted to reach down and yank off Cass’s pants. Have her fingers coated in Cass’s pleasure, but she couldn’t stop. Instead, Steph brought her hands up and cupped Cass’s breasts through the shirt.

                Then, Cass grinned up at her abruptly. And Steph found herself flat on her back, Cass pushing against her deliberately hard.

                “Cass,” Steph whined. At the feel of Cass straddling her, at her sweatpants and panties rubbing uncomfortably—the layers not quite enough.

                “More,” Cass agreed and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tam/Cass

"Uh...hello."

Tam wasn't really sure what she could say. Because nothing prepared her for the sight of a naked woman in Tim's apartment. Certainly not one that looked quite good looking even with scars marked all across her skin.

"Hello," she responded with a friendly smile.

The girl -- Chinese? Japanese? Tam wasn't sure -- walked straight past her to the fridge. She wasn't at all embarrassed of her nudity, and she popped the door open, bending to look for something. Tam couldn't ignore how firm that ass was or how shapely those calves were or how delicate those ankles look.

The girl pulled back with a carton of orange juice, and Tam tore her eyes away quickly. She could be professional, Tam thought. Yes, she could.

"You are Tim's roomate?" Tam inquired, and then she wondered when Tim had gotten one in between his busy life.

The girl shook her head. "Just here for a few days."

She put the orange juice down and stretched out a hand to Tam. Tam took it, and she could feel callouses on the fingers there.

"Cass," she introduced herself. Oh, and it clicked in Tam's head that this was Cassandra Cain, the adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne. She hadn't met her before and had only seen her in photos or heard about her in passing.

"Tam," Tam said with a smile. Then, she dropped Cass's hand. "Let me grab you a cup."

Cass shook her head softly again. "It's okay."

Tam had to agree. She didn't mind getting another look at that fabulous ass.


End file.
